


Broken Sunshine ~ Haikyuu OiHina

by SaltyPotato05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPotato05/pseuds/SaltyPotato05
Summary: Hinata is Karasuno's little ball of sunshine, mister innocent, mister perfect. From his grades to his performance in sports. At home it's different. He's a ball of darkness, scratching against the perfect facade he has to put on everyday. He has nothing to live for except he little sister Natsu. That is, until one fateful day he bumps into the brown haired member of the Pretty Setter Squad.This is also on Wattpad if anyone's interested :333
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of Hinata's home life and mental state. Just a chapter to get the story started.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Blood fell from my wound. From all my wounds. It pooled on the floor, too much of it leaving me. My head became clouded, all of my thoughts going by too fast to hold on to. Then, black.

"-han!"

"-ni-Chan!"

"Onii-Chan!"

The voice cut through the darkness, pulling me back into reality. My eyes opened to more darkness, my eyes taking a minute to adjust. There was a faint silhouette of a girl sitting beside me. She was gripping my hand tightly, holding it up against her tear stained face.

"N-Natsu?" I said weakly.

Her eyes opened wider, causing more tears to spill over.

"Onii-Chan!" she said, pulling me into a bear hug. It hurt, but I endured it because I knew it would make her feel better. "I called your name and you didn't answer! I thought that you were..."

"Don't worry, I'm okay," I reassured her, which only made her hug me tighter.

I tried to lift my arms, so I could hug her back, but they refused to obey. She knew what to do once she let go. This happened more often than either of us would've liked. While I was trying to get up she ran off and grabbed me some clothes.

"I can clean up the mess, Sho-Chan," she offered.

"No, it's okay, I can do it," I said, not wanting our father to hurt her for helping me. She didn't deserve it, she never did anything wrong. "Can you go and start the shower for me, please?"

"Sure," she said, skipping off to the bathroom.

After a few seconds I heard the sound of rushing water, signaling me to get up. It took a few tries, and a little help from Natsu, but I eventually got off the ground. Anxiety clawed at my chest as my legs pumped out more blood, making me worry that I was going to die.

As soon as Natsu left me alone in the bathroom, my anxiety entirely took over. I scrambled over to the sink and pulled out a box of matches. I quickly lit the flame with my fumbling hands and stuck the fire in my mouth. Most people would say that this was strange, but it helped calm me down. After considering it for a few seconds, I decided the blade wouldn't have been the best way to solve this. My panic attack had come on because I had lost blood.

I began peeling off my clothes, analyzing how bad the bruises were in the mirror. My reflection was hideous, as it normally was. Not only was my face ugly, but I was also gaining weight. So, to help combat this, I didn't eat the rations our dad gave us, I only gave them to Natsu. My bruises and cuts were also worse than normal.

As I stepped into the boiling shower, the memories of what had happened came flooding back.

"Get your fat ass against the wall!" my father screamed at me.

I did as he asked, but was still met with a belt connecting with my back. Then again. And again. And again. Even though I tried to hold in my screams, they somehow managed to push themselves out of my lips.

"If you don't stop screaming I'll hurt your precious little sister!" he snarled.

That caused me to bite my tongue as hard as I could to keep them from coming out. He could hit me, I definitely deserved it, but Natsu. She was a little angel. So, I pressed myself as flat as I could against the wall. As soon as he finished, he stormed off to the kitchen to go and get himself some beer.

I crawled over to the bathroom, knowing the best way to relieve my stress. After rummaging around in my drawer for a while, I found the sharp blade I was looking for. Crawling back into the hallway, so I could clean both blood puddles at once, I began dragging the blade against my right forearm.

Then again. Eventually I had six crimson lines staining my pale skin. The knife clattered to the floor as I began to loose consciousness...

By the time I finished sorting through my hazy memories I was out of the shower and fully clothed. To try and regain some strength I sat down on the toilet and held my head between my hands. It took a few minutes, but I eventually found myself able to stand up without wobbling, only limping.

I made my way over to the mirror cabinet and whipped it open. There was a small orange capsule sitting on one of the shelves which I pulled out. I took two pills out of it and swallowed them. Even though my father despised me and my sister, he still wanted us to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect at sports, and perfect mental health.

So as soon as he found out I had anxiety, he had decided to get me medication, though I always had to pay for it later. After splashing my already wet face with cold water, I looked up at myself. The smile I flashed looked so happy that I almost believed it was real.

After putting my medication back in the cabinet I walked out of the bathroom to find the cleaning supplies I needed to clean up the pool of blood. I hoped my father hadn't seen Natsu put out the cleaning supplies, knowing he would just hurt her if she knew she helped me. Pushing the thought aside, I began cleaning the red stained floor.

~ Time skip courtesy of the land of baboons ~

As soon as I woke up I checked the clock.

Fuck.

Practice starts in half an hour, and if I'm late I'll be sure to pay for it. My entire body ached in protest as I got up of my bed, but I pushed through it. I ran out into the hallway and into Natsu's room.

"Natsu!" I said, shaking her shoulder. "Natsu, you need to wake up!"

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed, saluting as she sat up.

"We have to get ready as quickly as we can!"

Natsu nodded at me as she ran out of her bed and down into the kitchen to get her rations. She knew that I didn't eat my breakfast, since I just gave it to her, so she didn't even ask anymore. After going back into my room and grabbing my uniform and an athletic outfit, I scurried over to the bathroom.

A brief inspection of the mirror, I noted that I didn't look quite as bad as I had yesterday. But that still didn't mean that I looked good. I quickly washed my face and began drying it. After I did I began putting foundation on my face to cover up all of the bruises and cuts on my face. Once I blended it out I began putting it on my legs.

Before I put it on my arms I dug through my drawer and pulled out a shiny blade. After taking a deep breath I pulled it across my arm. It hurt but in a satisfying way. I only did one cut today, worried that I would lose too much blood again. I put my athletic wear on underneath of my school uniform after I finished treating the wound.

Once I left the bathroom I saw that Natsu was ready to go, her backpack slung over her shoulder. I quickly grabbed my pack and also slung it over my shoulder. When I got outside I told Natsu what I told her everyday.

"Remember Natsu, is any of the other kids ask about Father tell them-"

"That he's great, and do it with a really big smile!" she said, demonstrating the smile.

A part of my heart broke when she said this. Well, at least I was the one getting abused and not her... Natsu and I both jumped on our bikes and began peddling off to school, both of us having to go in a different direction.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a few drops of water landing on my nose. The rain quickened it's pace as I made my way to school. Even though I knew I was going to be late I still tried to make it to school as quickly as I could. Pretty soon I heard the sound of bouncing volleyballs and squeaking of shoes.

I parked my bike in front of the school and ran into the gymnasium.

"You're late!" Kageyama barked at me.

"I think he already knows that," Sugawara said, hitting a serve above the net.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he went back to his serve practice.

"Just stretch a little bit and then come practice serves," Daichi instructed as I set my bag down and ran off to the changing room.

I pulled my uniform off, glad that I had put my volleyball outfit on in advance. When I finished, and made sure that makeup didn't smudge, I ran out of the room and began to stretch. After I felt that I had stretched enough I ran over to the other side of the gym and began serving the ball.

After we finished serving we all split off into groups to practice specific things. All of the first years went to work on receives, Tanaka came to spike at us, Asahi and Noya went off to practice serve receives, and Daichi, Suga, and Ennoshita all went off to work on whatever they were working on.

About halfway through practice my side began to hurt badly. I looked at the side and saw that my black shirt was beginning to get soaked in red.

"Um, I have to go to the... bathroom!" I yelled as I ran out of the gym, knowing that my excuse wasn't very convincing.

I barely noticed the rain as I sprinted into the school. After a few turns I found myself at the door to a bathroom, which I pushed myself into.

"Is anyone in here?" I questioned as I walked over to a stall.

Okay, good, I thought as I locked the stall door.

I gingerly lifted my shirt up off my side to reveal a cut that would make any normal person puke. Ever since I started randomly bleeding the first time I made a point to carry bandages around in my pockets everywhere I went. You never know when you might need it.

I checked again to see if anyone was in the bathroom before I began wrapping the bandages around my waist. After tying them off I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I had gone to the bathroom, and then went to wash my hands. I slowly made my way back to the gym, the rain flattening my orange hair.

"Oh, good, you're back," Daichi said as I walked in to the team stretching. "Okay, everyone, remember, we don't have practice tonight."

Do we really not have practice or do they just not want me here? I wondered. I mean, it's not like I contribute very much to the team...

We stretched for a few more minutes before Daichi announced that the practice was over. As soon as I stood up Noya pointed at me and asked a terrifying question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, this chapter is trash. Thanks for reading!


	2. II

Quick question: In Satisfied does anyone else hear it as 'he's after me 'cause I'm a Scottish sister' instead of 'he's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister?' Just curious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I stood up Nishinoya pointed at me and asked a terrifying question.

"What happened to your side? Why's it bleeding?"

"Oh my gosh, Hinata, are you okay?!" Sugawara asked coming over to inspect my wound.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I said, frantically trying to think of an excuse. "I just... um... I tripped... on my bike... on the way to school. Sorry, I have to go!"

I tried to keep the tears from coming out of my eyes as I ran out of the gym, grabbing my bag before I passed through the door.

"Wait! Hinata!" I heard someone call, but I didn't wait.

I knew my father would be furious with me for skipping volleyball practice, but I had bigger problems at that moment. Ironically enough they circled around my father too. Because I was too busy sorting through my thoughts, my feet took it as an opportunity to take me wherever they wanted. Once I finished spacing out, my eyes landed on a familiar sight.

I was sitting on a light brown, wooden bench. Scattered around the river, which was about ten feet away from the bench, were several different types of wild flower. The branches of sakura trees were hanging over the river, several of the blossoms falling into the water, signaling that fall was soon arriving.

Without really thinking I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. The sketchbook in my hands and the scenery brought back memories... I used to draw here while my mom played with Natsu... back when she was still alive...

The thought was soon washed from my head as I laid my pencil down on the blank paper. After a few seconds of consideration I decided to draw something familiar. After mapping out the rough shapes of where the spiker would be jumping, I moved onto the setter. I began to make the shapes look like an actual human and fill in the facial features... what expression do setters have when they set?

My mind flashed to Kageyama first, he always had a look of calm concentration. Then it went to Kenma, who looked bored yet calm... the same went for Akaashi. But then there was Oikawa. His facial expression was hard to explain... It was kind of... like he wasn't thinking of where the ball would go to, but who it would go to.

I decided to go with him, sketching in his face and adding his hair soon after. Since I had drawn Oikawa as the setter I decided to draw Iwaizumi as the spiker. His expression varied, sometimes it was calm, but sometimes it was smug, almost as if to say 'I got it over to your side without you stopping it.'

As soon as I began drawing the volleyball he said something.

"Is that me?"

Closing my sketchbook as quickly as I could I turned around to see the person I wanted to talk to least. Standing in front of me was none other than the 'Great King' Tooru Oikawa. His brown hair was swept over his caramel colored eyes, contrasting to his pale skin.

He looked to be out of uniform, which I found rather strange. If I remember correctly he's still a third year.

"Every time you see a setter do you just assume it's you?" I questioned.

"No, I just haven't seen many setters with hair as great as mine," Oikawa answered, patting his head. "So, what're you doing outside of school? Hasn't it already started by now?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, me? I just decided I didn't want to go to school today."

"Isn't Iwaizumi going to be angry with you for skipping?"

He shrugged. I began putting my sketchbook back into my bag, which I proceeded to sling over my shoulder.

"Wait, let me get you ice cream or something," Oikawa offered.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm great to have as company, and who doesn't love ice cream?"

He had a point, I do have a weakness for ice cream, even if I would just puke it later. But why would he just buy something for me?

"Bu-"

"You can't say no!" Oikawa commanded, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off to wherever he was taking me.

This reminded my of how my dad dragged me off during a beating, which made my anxiety shoot up. I tried to shake it off because I didn't want to freak out in front of Oikawa, that would be hard to explain, so I just tried to weasel out of his grip.

"Don't grab me so tightly!" I whined, trying to put on my 'innocent lil ball of sunshine' facade. "It hurts!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he let go of my arm.

"Come on, Shrimpy~Chan," Oikawa said, grabbing a small part of the fabric on my shirt to drag me along.

~ Time skip brought to you by the land of sleep deprivation ~

We quickly arrived at a cute looking café. It was pretty baron, a few customers scattered throughout the tables. The floor was made of a nicely colored wood, several tables pushed up against the wall.

In the back was the only thing that signaled that this was an ice cream parlor. There was a bar looking counter that had several dips holding ice cream. Oikawa, making sure not to grab my wrist again, led me over to said counter.

After a few seconds I noticed that they had chocolate ice cream.

"Chocolate!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited.

As soon as he bought it I felt bad... I would end up just barfing it up later anyway.

Oikawa's POV

Hinata looked so cute as he shoved his face into his ice cream... Wait!

What am I thinking?!

Hinata is the enemy, he's definitely not cute! But then why did I offer to buy him ice cream?

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking up from his cone.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how much of it he had gotten on his face. I'm pretty sure that he had gotten more of it on his face then in his mouth.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how you got so much ice cream on your face," I said as he finished his cone.

"Oh," he said, wiping some of the ice cream off of his face, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash up, okay?"

"Have fun?"

Hinata skipped over to the bathroom. It took him a few minutes but he eventually came out of the bathroom with a perfectly clean face. We walked out of the ice cream shop together. As soon as we got outside of the shop Hinata handed me the amount of yen I had spent on his ice cream.

When I tried to hand it back to him he looked at me and said, "I'll feel really bad if you don't let me pay you back!"

I sighed heavily as I put the money into my wallet.

"Hey, what time is it?" Hinata questioned.

"Let me check," I said, digging my phone out of my pocket. After briefly looking at my phone I looked up at him and said, "It's eleven thirty seven."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "That means school already started!"

"So... you weren't skipping?"

"No! I just had to leave volleyball practice early..."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I got hit in the face with a ball and had to go to the nurse's office. She told me that I was fine, but I should take the day off from volleyball, which I thought was stupid by the way! I mean, an entire day without volleyball?! Anyway-"

"I think I get the gist of it. You got hit with a volleyball."

"Yeah, basically. But I have to get back to school!"

I don't know what came over me, but I just found the words filtering out of my mouth.

"You're already late," I said. "Might as well skip the rest."

His face acquired a look that I could only explain as true terror. As quickly as it started, his face turned questioning. Maybe I had just imagined it...

"What'd you mean?" he questioned.

"Take the day off," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "If you come with me I'll show you a great time."

"Why're you being so nice?" he immediately questioned.

"I'm always nice! Gosh do you sound like Iwa~Chan..."

He giggled at my comment. I pulled him by his shirt out of the shop and onto our next destination.

~~~

"What the hell?" Hinata questioned as we arrived.

"So you do know swear words," I joked.

"Why wouldn't I? Are you calling me a little kid?!"

"Maybe."

He stuck his tongue out at me before surveying his surroundings. I had dragged him to a spot that was most likely completely foreign to Hinata. Him, on the other hand, was familiar with every inch of the dock he had brought Hinata to.

From the rotting bits to the parts that could be completely new. The dark brown paint had faded from the constant splashing of small waves, leaving it a mess of light and dark. The water was rather dark, but that was to be expected considering how cloudy it was.

"So, what'd you think?" I asked, not really sure why I cared about what his answer would be.

He looked me in the eyes when he spoke to me, causing a light blush to find its way into my cheeks.

'No! Stop blushing!' I scream thought at myself. 'Your heart belongs to Iwa~Chan! Wait, what am I thinking. I'm defiantly not blushing because of Hinata. It's obviously because he looks up to me in volleyball and I don't want to-'

"I like it, but I didn't think we had something like this is Miyagi," he answered, cutting through my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to find if you don't know where to look, since you have to walk through a forest and all."

He nodded before taking his shoes off and stripping his feet of his socks. I quickly did the same and followed him out to the edge of the dock. He sat down and let the bottom half of his shins rest in the water.

"Oh, hey, do you have a phone?" I questioned, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna exchange numbers. Your not that insufferable, at least compared to the rest of your team."

"Thanks?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

He also pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was rather old looking, but that didn't stop my from taking it from his hands and punching my number in. As soon as I finished I also put his number in my phone and changed the nickname to 'Chibi~Chan.'

"Why'd you make your name 'Better than Kageyama?'" Hinata asked as he looked at his new contact.

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. His face began to turn red as he started to spit out and explanation. "That's not what I meant! I just mean that he's a better setter, but that doesn't really mean that-"

"Chibi~Chan, chill," I said. "I understand, it's fine. And soon enough you'll realize just how amazing I really am. I bet it'll only take three- no, two minutes of texting me to realize my awesomeness.

He rolled his eyes at me as he flipped his phone open again.

"Oh crap!" he screamed. "Sorry, I have to pick up my little sister from school! It was really nice talking to you, but just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in matches!"

"Ditto!" I yelled at him as he sprinted away.

I found myself grinning stupidly at what he said, and quickly stopped. After slapping my face, hard, I decided to text Iwazumi. Talking to him will bring my mind off Hinata.

Hopefully...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee yee idk :P

Kageyama's POV:

I knew that he had ditched practice, which was weird, but I thought he would be in school... Guess I was wrong. Without Hinata the lesson was really dull... wait, what? Why am I thinking that? Hinata may be obnoxious to a point where it's kind of funny, I like watching the way he squirms in his seat wanting to move around, but there's no way he could make a math lesson fun.

Math is the worst for several reasons. Not only do you need to have every formula memorized or you won't be able to learn anything new, but if you get so much as one step wrong the entire problem falls apart. Not only that but when am I going to ever have to know the Y intercept? Yeah, exactly. I'm never going to have to know.

"Kageyama!" Sensei yelled at me. "If you're not going to pay attention then you might as well skip."

The blood rushed up my neck and to my cheeks, turning me a bright shade of red as I tried to pay attention. Easier said then done. I payed more attention to the clock then I did to the teacher. Eventually the bell did ring. My next class was English, which Hinata also was supposed to be in...

Wonder what he was doing.

The rest of the day went by even slower than it normally did, but eventually it was lunch time. I let out a sigh of relief as I closed my textbook, but it quickly turned into a sound of pain as I shut my thumb in between the pages. After holding my thumb for a couple seconds I put my book into my bag.

While I was walking towards the roof, I bumped into a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey, Kageyama," Sugawara began saying, "have you seen Hinata?"

"No," I answered.

"Oh, okay..." Suga said as he walked away with Daichi. "If you do can you ask him what was wrong?"

"Yeah, but he probably won't tell me," I responded.

I made it to the roof without any further interruption, and began munching on my lunch. That, I think, was the quietest lunch period I had ever had in high school. Hinata was always there to say the stupidest things, resulting in me hitting him in the back of the head with my hand. I glanced down at my hand, taking a short break from eating.

After I finished eating, which took only around five minutes, I set the box back in my bag. The rest of the period was pretty dull. My mind continually wandered back to Hinata. If I hadn't been at practice earlier that day I would've just assumed that he was sick, but he reacted really weirdly when Noya asked about his bleeding.

Maybe he saw the blood and felt sick?

But how did he get that cut in the fir-

"Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!!!" the bell screamed obnoxiously, shattering through my thoughts.

Ah crap, I forgot to get milk...

The second half of the day was somehow even more boring then the first, feeling like it took double the time. That was until volleyball practice. I sighed as I pulled the club door open, knowing that volleyball practice wouldn't be as fun without Karasuno's little Ball of Sunshine. I changed quickly, still being deep in thought about Hinata...

Wait.

Why was I thinking about him so much?

He's our most valuable decoy... Yeah, that must be it. Right?

I shook my head in an attempt to throw the thoughts out. Volleyball practice wouldn't have really been any different with Hinata there. Except perhaps he would've gotten hit in the face with several spikes, considering that we were working on receives. It was only difficult when we got to the part where we split into groups.

Daichi had gone home sick, so Sugawara and I decided to practice together. (Hmmmmmmm, wonder who Kageyama's gonna end up with (I have a rare pair problem, I'll be the first to admit it)). As soon as Sugawara's toss touched my hands all thoughts of Hinata fled my head.

Sugawara had this contagious calm air about him. Even Oikawa picked up on it, calling him 'Mister Refreshing.' I'm still not sure why, but this nickname really irked me. I figured it was just because he was my teammate, but-

"Sorry!" Suga called as his set hit me in the face.

"It's fine," I said. "Do you want to work on spikes now?"

"Sure," he said, smiling at me. "Don't you don't want to take a break?"

"N-no, I'm fine," I said, his smile making me feel all warm and fuzzy (okay, but Suga's smile does the same thing to me).

"Are you sure, your face is really red."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said a little bit more aggressively than I would've liked.

Pretty soon Ennoshita, who was filling in for Daichi, announced that we were going to stretch and then be done for the day. We all circled around him, looking like a cult. I mean, we were all wearing basically the same thing, all sitting around someone in a semicircle, and doing everything he did. Don't even lie and say that if you heard that last sentence you'd think of a cult.

Anyway, we finished stretching after a few minutes. Noya brought up the question we were all thinking.

"Where do you think Hinata got that cut?" Noya asked.

"We don't know for sure if it's a cut," Sugawara pointed out as we all exited the gym and entered the club room. "But whatever it was it looked pretty serious."

"Maybe he did just fall of his bike," Asahi said sheepishly. "It is a possibility, right?"

"It was pretty lame ass excuse if you ask me," Tanaka said as I pulled my shirt off. "How could you hurt yourself like that from falling off a bike?"

"It is possible," Sugawara said. "If he skidded over a rock he could have gotten a cut like that."

"I have to go," I said as I pulled my uniform pants back on.

"See you tomorrow," the team called, quickly turning back to discuss Hinata's wound.

After walking in the direction of my house for a few minutes, I saw an unmistakable blob of orange hair... and a shorter feminine blob of orange hair? Did Hinata have a younger sister?

The question was shoved out of my head as I saw him gulp before entering his house. Why did he gulp? Was he okay? Did he get in trouble with his parents? Probably the last one... he probably got in trouble and didn't want to get the punishment.

Yeah, that's definitely what it was. Then, completely out of the blue, a face I didn't think I would ever see with Hinata emerged.

The Grand King was with Karasuno's Ball of Sunshine.

Oikawa's POV:

About a minute after Hinata left I texted Iwaizumi.

~~ Oikawaii ~~

Hey, you wanna come to the dock?

I closed my phone and set it down beside me, letting my legs dangle off the edge of the dock as I watched the water mold to the shape of the wind. After about a minute my phone buzzed.

~~ Iwa~Chaaaan ~~

Y

I sighed. His responses were always so short.

~~ Oikawaii ~~

Why not?

~~ Iwa~Chaaaan ~~

Ugh fine  
be over in ten

~~ Oikawaii ~~

Okay, see you soon :)

I actually did smile as I sent the last message. Even though we were finally going steady Iwa~Chan rarely ever wanted to hang out with me. It was almost as if we was embarrassed to be seen with me. Iwaizumi, true to his word, made his way over to the dock within the next ten minutes.

"Wow, we haven't been here since...," Iwaizumi said as he sat down next to me, his bare feet being fully submerged in water.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"Is something wrong?" Iwaizumi asked, turning so he could look me in the eyes.

"No."

Yes

"Everything's fine."

No it isn't.

"Okay, if you say so..." Iwa~Chan said, turning back so he could stare at the water.

Iwaizumi and I had been dating since our second year. Even though he didn't really show it, I knew that he cared. At least he did back then. Now it felt as if we were drifting. We were still friends, we had to be if we were going to be functional teammates in volleyball, but our spark had almost completely gone out, and it felt like every time I would try to relight it it would just start to blow out quicker.

Before we used to be so in sync that he wouldn't even need to ask me what was wrong, he would just immediately know. Now he wouldn't even pester the answer out of me...

"Tooru," him using my first name was never a good sign, "you know you can tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

That's new.

"Yeah."

Just not this. Definitely not this. It would get better if I just waited, right? Then, breaking my thoughts, Iwaizumi's phone buzzed.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "my mom needs me."

"Okay, bye," I said as he left, watching him walk off of the dock and back towards busy everyday life.

After contemplating if I should go swimming or not, I decided not to. The sky still looked like it was holding rain, waiting for the perfect moment to burst, even though it just rained. Not only that but I was also in one of my favorite outfits, and wasn't really willing to get it soaked with lake water. It's not that it wasn't waterproof, I just didn't want to see my precious alien eating a giant harpy t-shirt ruined.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day before standing up and packing up my belongings. After quickly checking that I had grabbed everything, I got up and walked towards the direction of the park. I wasn't quite ready to go home yet. It's not like my mom is a bad mom or anything, it's just that she... how do I put this nicely? She's an over thinker.

Now, that sounds fine in theory. That is until you take one variable into account.

I'm gay.

I mean, obviously. I'm dating Iwa~Chan. So, my mom being the over thinker she is, is worried about what people will think if they find out. Because of that my relationship with Iwa~Chan was a secret. Not only that, but my mom pretended like she didn't know I was gay, but whenever Iwa~Chan was brought up her face would get a slightly disgusted look. So, in short, my mom was disgusted by the fact that I'm gay.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and plugged my earbuds into it. Music was always an escape. It was an escape to an entirely different world which was hard to pull yourself out of. I quickly found myself humming along to the rhythm, my feet finding the beat and hitting the ground in accordance with it. 

As soon as the park came into view a drop of water found it's way onto my nose. I looked up at the sky as more droplets started falling. For some reason I hadn't thought to bring an umbrella even though it was cloudy, and not to mention that it was raining earlier. Interestingly enough a lyric about the sunshine poured it's way out of my earbud, making me laugh internally at the irony.

Even though I was sitting comfortably on a bench, my body still wanted to move around. So, I got up and let it do as it pleased. After walking around for a little while, I caught a glimpse of a familiar head of black hair. Backtracking so I could say hello to them, even though they'd probably be annoyed with me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

That's when I saw it. The thing I wanted to see the absolute least. The thing I was fearing the most.


End file.
